


Man, You're Just a Sinner Now...

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Stripper fic, What fandom would be complete without one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice tries exotic dancing. You know, because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, You're Just a Sinner Now...

"Yes, because we all know Alice would be too  _shy_  to do anything like that." Blythe said.  
  
And like that, the gauntlet had been thrown.  
  
It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room, as the small group first turned their eyes to the dark-skinned woman then back to Alice. Blythe very calmly took a long sip of her drink, looking as disinterested as she could manage, because she  _knew_  she had won.   
  
Alice narrowed his eyes at her. If this had been a Western movie, a few of their compatriots would have knocked their chairs over in their hurry to back away from coming action. Alice took a slow sip of his own drink, set it down on the table with a loud clunk, and pushed away from the table.  
  
That was how Alice had ended up on that run-way, both hands wrapped tightly around the pole, (that he sincerely hoped had been disinfected at least once in the past week or month or so,) sweating a bit as the lights beat down on him. While he waited for the DJ to start the song (which Blythe had also picked out,) a few of his friends crowded the edge of the stage. Mike winked lewdly at him and held up a roll of dollar bills, ensuring that Alice was  _so_  going to punch him afterwards. Colleen, of course, had her camera out.  
  
"Are you ready?" The DJ asked politely, and the smirk he wore as he said that could be heard on the other side of the planet.  
  
Alice nodded, and licking his lips, and spread his legs just a little bit wider, prompting a few whistles from the peanut gallery. It wasn't that he was nervous, not by a long shot. He just didn't want to trip over something and make an ass out of himself.  
  
That's what he told himself anyways.  
  
"Ladies have we got a treat for you tonight!" The DJ announced, loud, sleazy baritone cutting right through Alice. "He's tall, he's dark, he's handsome! He's worth a billion dollars, but don't turn your backs on this unfinished sweet! Because his bite, is definitely worse than his bark. Let's give it up for Alice Cooper!"  
  
The music started, the loud beat of the song rumbling in a way that he was entirely familiar with. Something clicked into place, and, eased by the base pounding in his chest, he took a few steps out to the side, one hand still on the pole, amd swung himself around. Once he got the hang of it, it was way,  _way_  too easy to go from there.  
  
He didn't try anything too fancy, undulating against the pole, egged on by the cat calls he was getting from the audience, (okay, mostly from Mike.) Somewhere along the line, he had lost his jacket, carelessly tossed to the floor in the middle of his routine. Alice stood with his back against the pole, and used it as leverage as he slid downwards, his fingers working the buttons of his overshirt, which was already fairly damp.  
  
He noticed then that Blythe had moved, standing directly in front of the stage, arms crossed over her chest as she gave him a look that was just so infuriatingly smug. Mike had moved to sit beside her, placing his drink on the edge of the stage so that he could fling each dollar bill individually onto the floor at his feet.   
  
By now Alice was squating as low as he could go without falling. Following the beat of the song, he tossed his head to the side, at the same time sharply spreading his knees wide. This earned him a squeal from a girl to his right, one of the dancers who worked here, he thought. He gave her a wink and she blushed, turning her face away from the stage.  
  
After he'd finally worked his shirt free, Alice let himself drop to his knees, hands on the floor as he crawled forward, towards Blythe and Mike. He lifted one hand off the ground, using it to urge Blythe closer. She leaned over obediently, arms still folded, giving him a questioning look. When she was close enough that he was certain she'd hear him, he said: "I don't think so."  
  
With that, he took the sweaty, wet shirt still clutched in his hand, and tossed it over her head. She staggered backwards in surprise, knocking over an empty stool as she went. Alice stood up quickly, "accidentally" kicking Mike's drink into his lap as he did so. Mike let out a comical screech as the ice hit his crotch, and the room erupted into laughter.  
  
Alice strut off the stage, pausing just long enough bend over and pick up his jacket on his way out. He was quite satisfied to hear the applause mixed with intermittent groans of disappointment as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a lapdance from a 64 year-old rock star? Then check out:
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.tumblr.com


End file.
